


Human Relations

by thecarlysutra



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Begging, Boss/Employee Relationship, Corporal Punishment, F/F, Hand Jobs, Power Dynamics, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: After the disaster at Tony Stark's birthday party, Pepper Potts gets her HBIC on.





	1. Chapter 1

  
From: Pepper Potts   
To: Natalie Rushman 

Subject: Performance Review 

Miss Rushman, 

I admit to being opposed to Mr. Stark’s decision to hire you as his assistant when he initially mentioned it to me, and unfortunately my doubts were not unfounded. Part of your job in assisting Mr. Stark is assisting me in making sure Mr. Stark does not pose a threat to himself—this has become necessary since the creation of the Iron Man armor. At the very least, I expect to be informed about his recklessness in time enough to intervene. Your failure at last night’s party only confirms what I have feared since the incident in Monaco: that you are unable or unwilling to handle Tony Stark. 

I have been assisting Mr. Stark in this and other regards for many years. He requires a firm hand, as, I suspect, do you. I will be lunching with the board at one p.m. today; I should return to my office around three o’clock. When I get back, I expect to find one of two things on my desk: your resignation letter, or you, bent over with your skirt up and your panties down, ready to be shown my firm hand—for what I’m sure will be the first of many times. 

If you cannot meet these conditions, your employment will be terminated, official first thing tomorrow morning. If you would like to continue working with Stark Industries, please understand that you will be subject to frequent performance reviews. At least once a week, I will be correcting any mistakes you make myself: you will be spanked hard and often and always on a bare bottom. If you are to keep working here, Miss Rushman, please do not expect to be able to sit comfortably for the foreseeable future. 

Pepper Potts   
CEO Stark Industries  



	2. Chapter 2

  
Pepper has done the majority of the damage control. Natalie has been helping, but a good distance away and without making eye contact. The house is a mess and there’s a whole glass wall shattered, the floor below glittering with shards and the salty ocean breeze blowing in, but JARVIS will make arrangements for maids services and contractors as soon as businesses open tomorrow. It’s one less thing for Pepper to deal with, and she could not be happier about that. 

Pepper hangs up the phone after doing her best to soothe Malibu police and threaten the local media outlets into silence. Natalie is kneeling on the floor by Tony’s desk, still in her ridiculous dress. She has finished her calls, too, offering the guests they hadn’t been able to catch after the party various bribes for nondisclosure. Cash, stock, a job at Stark Industries for somebody’s nephew. Pepper can feel Natalie’s eyes on her, finally. Pepper’s grip on Tony’s desk phone is white knuckle tight, and when she releases her hold on the receiver, she flexes her fingers until the feeling returns. 

“Miss Potts, let me--” 

“Natalie,” Pepper says. Her voice is calm, cool, absolute. “Come here.” 

Natalie rises, walks to the front of Tony’s desk. There are little dimples on her knees from sitting that way on the floor. Her expression and posture are demure, but her eyes are sharp, and Pepper looks into them and the anger inside her surges. 

“Please don’t fire me, Miss Potts,” Natalie says. “I promise--” 

“Be quiet,” Pepper says. She exhales for a long time, but she’s not any calmer. 

Pepper is surprised at herself, at the ferocity of her anger. She has been angry at Tony before, but never like this; Tony is Tony, and he’s frustrating and incorrigible, but never mean or calculated. He just, despite his analytical engineer’s mind, fails to realize the likely fallout of his actions. He is not, has never been, able to see the future he is creating. All he can see is now. And Pepper gets it. She knows who he is, and she knows what to expect, that he’ll continue to make her angry, because that’s just how he is. But Natalie. Pepper thought she could trust Natalie; she thought she and Natalie were on the same side. And maybe--maybe it’s about Tony, too, not about how Natalie’s behavior is different than his, but because he could have been hurt by Natalie’s negligence, and Pepper could not bear that. 

Natalie looks a bit taken aback, but she’s quiet. Pepper tries to think, and then decides that this is not a time for logic. 

Pepper takes Natalie by the arm, and she pushes her over Tony’s desk, and she slaps down hard and open palmed on Natalie’s raised ass. 

Maybe it’s surprise more than anything, because the sturdy fabric of her dress must mute the sting quite a bit, but Natalie exhales sharply. 

Pepper anchors her palm on Natalie’s back, and Natalie’s muscles are taut but she’s not pushing back. Pepper smacks her again, again, again. 

“You want to keep your job, Miss Rushman?” 

There’s a muleish moment, but eventually Natalie nods. Pepper slaps her again, as hard as she can. 

“Yes, _ma’am_ ,” she says firmly. 

Natalie blows an exhalation out past her teeth, but then she says, “Yes, ma’am. Please don’t fire me, ma’am.” 

“If you want to keep your job, Miss Rushman, you will remove your dress and you will bend back over the desk.” 

Natalie pushes against her hold, and Pepper removes her hand, takes a step back. Natalie’s mouth is pinched and her jaw is set, and she is looking at Pepper like a cornered cat ready to unleash its claws, but she zips down her dress, and steps out of it, pushing it to the side with her heel. Natalie’s breasts, delicate and shapely, creamy perfect pale with pink nipples, are bare, and she is wearing small, sheer black panties. For a moment, Natalie meets Pepper’s eyes with a murderous glare, but then, without a word, she lays back over Tony’s desk. She rests her weight on her forearms, her unbound breasts pressed against the cool, thickly lacquered wood of Tony’s desk. Her legs are spread shoulders width apart, and her backside, heart-shaped with the sheer black panties, is raised up, presented for the punishment Pepper is about to inflict on it. 

Pepper steps forward. She brings back her arm, cracks a hard smack across Natalie’s right cheek. Natalie exhales a little _ah!_ , a small girlish noise that Pepper quite enjoys, really. The milky flesh of Natalie’s backside quivers, blushes. Pepper lands another smack to the left cheek, then strikes up a measured rhythm, spanking slow and hard. 

Natalie is moaning those little girl cries, and her legs are beginning to tremble. Pepper wants to see Natalie’s backside pinkening up, so she tugs Natalie’s panties down. They’re wet, Pepper notices, but Natalie’s bottom is taking on a nice rose color, and it’s extremely satisfying. Pepper wants her to hurt. She wants to punish Natalie until all Pepper’s rage seeps out. She looks around Tony’s office, her eyes finding a sturdy yard stick leaning by the chalkboard, stacked beside rolls of blueprints. 

Pepper makes sure Natalie sees the yardstick as she picks it up. Natalie’s cheeks are flushed, but her expression doesn’t change when she sees Pepper’s new toy. 

Natalie stays still. Pepper swings the yardstick; it lands with a red stripe across the spot where Natalie’s ass meets her thighs, and Natalie’s girlish little cry this time is louder, more raw. Ah! Pepper feels the anger bleeding out of her with every stroke, with every red stripe marring the perfect pale of Natalie’s ass, with Natalie’s cries growing more pained, more desperate. 

“Oh, Miss Potts,” she whines, “ _Please_ , I promise it’ll never happen again--” 

Pepper cracks the yardstick down so hard the wood whines. 

“ _Ma’am_ ,” she says. 

Natalie gulps in some air, and her voice shakes in a way Pepper knows means tears. 

“Please, _ma’am_!” she begs, and Pepper sets the yardstick down beside Natalie on the desk. She rubs her hand over the enraged flesh of Natalie’s ass and thighs. Natalie moans and squirms, and Pepper spanks her with her hand again, drawing sobs from Natalie. 

“Next time I won’t go so easy on you,” Pepper says, half shocked and half thrilled with her bravado. “Stand up.” 

Natalie stands. Her cheeks are red and wet with tears, and her eyes have lost all their sharpness. Her lips quiver, and her shoulders slump. Natalie rubs her hands over her bruised butt, not covering her bare breasts. 

“You can go,” Pepper says. Natalie wipes at her face and starts squeezing into her dress. She brushes her damp red curls away from her face, and is starting out the door when Pepper has a thought. 

“Leave your panties.” 

Natalie grimaces, but she slides her hands up her skirt, pulls her panties off over her heels. Natalie walks quickly from the room, and Pepper fists the wet, sheer fabric--a trophy. 

*** 

Pepper gets most of her information about Agent Romanoff from Tony. He doesn’t notice when she flushes, drops her eyes. 

She tries her best to avoid being in the same room as Natasha, but of course it happens eventually. Iron Man is out doing something reckless and heroic, and Natasha offers to stay and keep Stark Tower fortified. 

Pepper tries to slip away, but Natasha’s quick eyes are on her. 

“Miss Potts,” she says, and Pepper tries to be breezy and fails. Natasha watches her stumble over her words, and then says, “I’m glad I could catch you alone. We have unfinished business. Do you remember the night of Tony’s disastrous birthday party?” 

Pepper loses her breath for a moment. She had expected this from the very moment she learned that she had given a spanking to a spy and assassin. 

She managed to keep her voice level. “Yes. I remember.” 

Natasha looks at her for a long moment when that cornered cat glare. But it’s only a moment, and then Natasha drops her gaze, and her shoulders slump a bit, and she says, “I lied to you, ma’am.” 

Pepper couldn’t have been more stunned if Natasha had put a bullet through her heart right there. 

Natasha looks up at Pepper from under her eyelashes, and when she speaks, her voice is slightly breathy. Pepper isn’t sure which face she’s talking to: Natasha Romanoff or Natalie Rushman, or--God, how many could there be? And for a moment, Pepper is wondering if maybe this is all a way to get her guard down, to lure her into the Black Widow’s web, but then Natasha says, “I was hoping you would agree to punish me somewhere more private,” and Pepper knows that’s not the game. 

Pepper takes Natasha to her apartment on the tower’s tenth floor. Natasha closes the door behind them, locks it. Then she tugs off her boots, and takes off her jeans and shirt, and she is standing in front of Pepper waiting for instruction. Once again, Pepper shuts out plans and logic; she just knows what to do. 

“Take off your bra and panties. You won’t be getting them back.” 

Natasha unclasps her bra, bares her breasts. Her panties are ivory silk this time, and she slips them off, placing both garments atop Pepper’s vanity. 

“Come here.” 

Natasha comes. For a moment they just regard each other, and then Pepper reaches out to touch her. She brushes a red curl off Natasha’s face, her fingers dragging lazily over the curves of her cheek. Natasha’s hands stay at her side as Pepper cups her breasts. They are warm and her skin is silk soft. Her nipples are hard, and Pepper pinches them until Natasha sighs. Pepper moves her hands down Natasha’s body, feeling the cage of her ribs and the valley of her belly, the strong bones of her hips. Pepper palms Natasha’s pudenda, her fingers slipping over her slippery sex. Natasha sighs again, her muscles going soft, and Pepper withdraws her hand. 

She sits on the bed, and she draws Natasha belly down over her lap. Natasha’s head is down and her butt is up. Pepper rubs Natasha’s ass, feeling her skin warm up a bit--just a glimmer of the heat that’s to come. 

“I’m _sorry_ , ma’am,” Natasha says, and Pepper slaps her butt, hard. 

“You’re a very bad girl,” Pepper says, punctuating every word with a forceful smack. “I told you last time: If you were naughty again, I wouldn’t go easy on you.” 

Pepper puts all the force she can summon behind a slap to the Natasha’s upper thigh, and Natasha loses her breath. 

“Yes, ma’am, I remember,” she says. Then: “I was lying to you when you told me that. I already knew that I’d earned that punishment.” 

There’s a beat. Pepper scratches her nails lightly over Natasha’s backside; for a moment there are white tracks through the pink of Natasha’s skin, but soon enough they fade, and everything is rosy again. 

“That was months ago,” Natasha continues. “Do you know how it felt, knowing for all that time that you were going to spank me again, worse than before?” 

Natasha’s legs are open, and Pepper runs her fingers over Natasha’s slick sex just enough to make Natasha whimper. Then without pause, Pepper brings up her hand and begins spanking Natasha again, an even tempo with harsh, stinging slaps. 

Natasha writhes over Pepper’s lap. She is making those little girl crying noises again— _Ah! Ah!_ —and Pepper wonders what else Natasha was unable to hide from her while she was Natalie. Pepper enjoys hearing Natasha squeal, and she enjoys knowing she’s hurting her. Pepper puts her back into it. Her hand cracks down against Natasha’s sore ass and thighs over and over again, every time as hard as she can. Natasha is still moaning, and the sound of Pepper’s hand meeting her ass is loud—Pepper thinks suddenly, flushing, that she should have kept Natasha downstairs. She should have taken her into the lobby and bent her over the receptionist’s desk and spanked her beautiful bare ass where everyone walking by could see. Natasha’s cries would echo up each open floor, from the lobby to the penthouse offices. 

Pepper throbs between her legs. She stops, grips Natasha by the shoulders, pulls her up as she stands. Pepper shoves Natasha face down to her bed, and then Pepper claws open the zipper on her pants, rubs her fingers over the desperate ache in her sex. Pepper ruts against her own fingers as she kneels over Natasha, spanking her with her free hand. Natasha’s backside and her upper thighs are deep pink, almost purple at the seat, and they’re hot to the touch. It hurts. It has to hurt. Pepper is smacking Natasha as hard as she can, and Natasha is fisting the comforter. Natasha’s head is down, but her hair is shorter than last time, short enough that Pepper can see the tears streaking down Natasha’s cheeks. 

Pepper slows down. She rubs slow circles around her clitoris, begins to space the slaps to Natasha’s ass out more. 

“You’re a bad girl, aren’t you?” Pepper asks, finding her voice strong if a bit breathless. 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

Pepper slams her hand down against Natasha’s right cheek so hard it pushes Natasha over the mattress. Natasha cries out, her fists white knuckled grasping the comforter. 

“Say it.” 

Natasha moans. “I’m a bad girl.” 

Pepper smacks down on Natasha’s left cheek just as hard, and a long sob tears from Natasha’s throat. 

“You needed me to spank you, didn’t you?” 

“Ohhhhhh, yes, ma’am, I needed you to spank me,” Natasha cries. 

The ache between Pepper’s legs is building, building, unbearable but coming to a head. She rides her fingers and lays light spanks to Natasha’s backside until Natasha whines. 

“What’s going to happen next time I catch you being a bad girl?” Pepper asks. 

“You’re going to spank me,” Natasha sobs, and _there_ , right there—Pepper thrusts against her fingers and she comes, everything cresting, releasing, and for a minute her head reels and she falls against Natasha on the bed. 

Pepper lays against Natasha, her face against Natasha’s neck. Pepper waits to get her head back, and then she pinches Natasha’s neck with her teeth; she reaches beneath Natasha’s body and the bed to squeeze her breasts. 

She’s hurting her. She wants to hurt her. Natasha wants her to hurt her, dreads it and loves it. Pepper rubs firmly against Natasha’s clitoris, and Natasha bucks, and moans, and Pepper spanks her until Natasha stills. 

“ _Ask_ ,” Pepper says, and Natasha sucks in some greedy breaths and begs. 

“Please, Miss Potts, please let me come. I’ll be a good girl, I promise I’ll be a good girl—” 

Pepper rubs her with skill and speed. Natasha is fucking herself on Pepper’s fingers and whining, and it’s not long at all and she’s shuddering with orgasm, and then her muscles go jelly soft beneath Pepper, and her breaths start to lengthen. 

“Good girls get to come,” Pepper whispers against Natasha’s ear. “What happens to bad girls?” 

Natasha’s breath stutters. “Bad girls get spanked,” she says softly. 

Pepper smacks her raw butt, and Natasha cries out. “Often,” Pepper says, “and well.” 

Pepper pulls herself off the bed. Natasha watches her as Pepper zips up her pants, straightens her clothes. 

“I’m going to keep a very close eye on you, Miss Rushman,” Pepper says. “I anticipate having many, many meetings like this.” 

Natasha’s cheeks are flushed. She holds Pepper’s gaze for a moment, those sharp eyes. 

Finally, Natasha lowers her eyes and she bows her head. 

“Yes, Miss Potts,” she says. 

“Clean yourself up,” Pepper says, and then watches while Natasha slowly dresses herself without her bra or panties, wincing as the rough fabric of her pants scrapes over her raw, bare ass. Natasha rubs at the tears on her face, and she rubs at the pain in her ass. Pepper puts Natasha’s bra and panties in the lingerie drawer beside her own, and she watches Natasha walk gingerly ahead of her en route to the elevator. 

_I did that_ , Pepper thinks, and then she thinks, the only thing better than _this time_ is _next time_.  



End file.
